Siding With The Wild
by DarlingMyLove
Summary: LAST CHAPTER: Someone get's shot, Samantha is suspicious of everyone, and another proposes.
1. One

**A.N Hello everyone this is a Sam/Brenda and Jason/Sonny story, it was requested that I write this story and I LOVED the idea so here we go. I don't know if said reader wants his/her name written sooo I won't. Enjoy please and review to let me know you liked it!**

I stretched out, hitting my hand on the wall. I moaned in pain and hugged my hand to my chest. I heard a giggle to my left and saw Brenda standing in front of our dorm mirror. Ignoring her smiting smile and turned in the covers going back to bed. I had classes all day I was tired! Fed up and once again tired! Brenda's heels tap danced over to my bed and she pulled the covers away from my body.

"Get up girl we're going out!" Brenda announced. She looked great, red v neck dress, hair down, with red lipstick and some kind of sensual perfume on.

That wouldn't budge me though,"No!"

Brenda pouted, "Come one I can't go by myself."

"I believe you _can_" She began pulling me from my feet off of the bed, I tried to hand on the the top but she tugged harder "Sis we both know I'm strong enough to get you out of this bed"

"And we both know I can fight back twice as hard" I retorted, why wouldn't she just let me sleep?

I yanked my feet back and she fell on her but, letting my feet go "Okay, okay would you go if I told you this would mean a lot to me?"

Her expression had softened and that look, that look she did when she was fully leting her emotions show was I was going out, "You don't have to tell me, I'm coming"

"Thanks, sis" Brenda said softly, looking up to me from the floor.

I had to admit I was excited to go out, every time me and Brenda went somewhere we went all the way out. What was the point of staying out past curfew if we didn't have any fun? I took out my 'freakum' dress from my closet. It was a black mini, halter neckline, pleated body that hugged every inch of my body, very chic. I kept up with the time by counting the number of Brenda's heel taps. She was going to wait, I stuffed my Droid in my clutch and slipped on my red DKNY pumps.

"Ready?" Brenda asked, miffed that I had taken so long.

I smiled, "Let's go"

Brenda didn't move "You look hot" she said truthfuly (am I biased?) "And so tall, this is a tall day for you Sam. So, so tall" Brenda was trying to compliment, lie and hid her laughter all at the same time.

I hit her with the butt of my clutch, "I agreed to go you don't have to lay it on so thick B"

She laughed, "It's not--

"I'll change my mind"

"_Okay _let's go" Brenda said, she turned towards the door "You try to compliment your sister and you get hit with a clutch" she mumbled under her breath.

* * *

Being nineteen years old didn't help out much, but having fake ID's sure did. Maxie had a guy named Spinelli who was great at computers and he had made them for us. They looked so real that a couple of my friends thought I was lying when I told them I was nineteen. The club was full of people, we could barely move without someone bumping into us on the dance floor so we rushed to the bar. There was only one empty spot and I gave it to Brenda, since her heels were taller than mine.

"So who are you meeting here?" I asked beside her, moving so a couple pass by me.

"It's a man I'm seeing" Brenda answered seriously, she ordered our drinks and faced me, "His name is Sonny, and he's not here yet"

I chuckled, "Your dating a man, a real man? A strong one, who's going to hold you--" I exploded into laughter "I'm sorry sis but, come one how old is he?"

"Twenty four" She replied, she held out my drink but every time I reached for it she pulled it back.

"Give it to me!" I yelled.

Someone brushed against the back of me, "I'll give it to you baby" I whipped around to see who the offender was but someone had already taken care of it for me. A tall blond man with killer blue eyes and a made for kissing mouth had the boy's collar in a tight grip.

"What did you say to her?" The man snarled to the boy

The boy whimpered, "Uhh, nothing. Please! I didn't say nothing to her I was kidding."

The blond tilted his head with faux confusion, "I thought you said you didn't say anything to her"

The boy looked to his left for help, only saw me and his adam's apple bobbed "I was just kidding, let me go. Please!"

He dropped the boy and it was if he had forgotten all about him maneurving around him to approach me, "Hey"

"Hel-lo, I'm Sam" I held out my hand and he took it in his, a race of electricity curved up my arm to my spine. What was that?

"I'm Jason Morgan" He answered, his voice seemed to seep into my skin. I would probably be able to remember it for the rest of my life. I licked my lips, and looked over at Brenda who was smiling like an idiot at the both of us.

"Hi Jason, wheres Sonny?"

Jason gave her a nod, and looked behind him, "He's talking to someone he'll be over in a few minutes we have a booth in the back" Brenda grabbed her purse and drink from the bar and we followed Jason who still held my hand to the back. Sonny was sitting at a table talking to some older guy with unruly blond hair. He wasn't familar at all.

I settled at the rear of the bunk, with Brenda while Jason sat infront of me.

"Are you in a fraternity?" I asked trying to make conversation when Brenda elbowed me.

Jason shook his head and leaned into the back cushion, "I'm not in college"

My mouth formed a 'o', who the hell are these guys? I'm not saying that I'm a miss goody two shoes but I had changed what type of friends I hung around a long time ago. Lets just say I have a couple of things on record. "Not for you?"

"Something like that" He answered vaguely, his eyes seemed to be laughing at me. I didn't like that one bit, I felt the urge to crush his toes with the heel of my pumps. Brenda sensed my anger and changed the subject.

"Do you want another drink?" Usually Brenda wasn't a big fan of me drinking but I guess she had a change of heart since I could ruin the entire night by making a outburst.

"Double shot of Tequila" I said, "And Brenda?"

"Huh?" She answered absently, digging money out of her purse.

"Don't make them water my drink down, I'll notice"

Brenda smiled and stuck her tongue out at me, "I'll be right back, be nice"

I batted my eyes at her, "Aren't I always?"

"Ha! Whatever" She said, walking away.

"Why don't you ever come with Brenda?"

"I didn't know where she was going, she's been sneaking out past curfew" I sighed tiredly, I would have hell to pay in the morning that's for sure. I'll have to skip my first class and get my notes from Maxie later on.

"With the stories Brenda has told all of us, I didn't expect you to be so uptight"

I sat up, and leaned forward, "_Uptight_? I am _not_, the stories she's told you are true. It's just I've gotten my act together, and realized that life isn't just fun and games. If I continued to act like I did, life would've passed me by" I circled the rim of my empty glass averting me eyes away. Sometimes I missed the way I used to be, I somehow lost my idenity with homework and studying for test and quizz's.

"Sorry, that's not exactly what I meant. I just expected that you'll be a little more outgoing" He smiled, and it was so contagious that I did too.

"You want outgoing Sam, huh?" I smiled wickedly, I had an idea in mind.

He shrugged, "If that's not too much to ask"

I flicked my finger through the band holding my hair up and pulled it out. I shook my head as my hair tumbled over my shoulder, the curls I had put in making me look even wilder than I expected. My lips widened and Brenda was on her way back holding two drinks in hand beside Sonny who was smiling so hard it looked like his dimple would cave in. Tonight _would _be fun.


	2. Two

Jason's lip rolled under his lip, "Cute"

"I'm more than that and you know it"

"More than what?" Brenda looked at both of us, but we didn't break eye contact. She stabbed me with a pointed finger, "Saam, tell me what you two are talking about"

"We were talking about the best way to bury a body" I replied drly. Sonny looked at Jason suspiciosuly and Brenda gasped.

"Do you want to volunteer, sis? I'll dig you up before you get brain damage." I joked. Brenda searched my eyes for a moment and pulled a stem of my hair.

"What were you and Jason talking about" She whispered

"About all the wonderful stories you've been telling them about" I said back, letting her know that the two of us would have to talk later on.

"I don't know what he's talking about" Brenda shook her head, "Jason you should really keep your mouth closed"

"And your mouth always seems to be open, why don't you work on keeping it closed?" Jason shot back, thinking he had sucessfully done just that.

"Why Jason? When annoying you is so much more fun?" Brenda retorted, turning her attention back to Sonny.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked, it was better than just sitting here. He nodded and with stunned stares from Sonny and Brenda we got out of the booth. Instead of heading to the dance floor he averted us to the door. We pushed through the throngs of people and felt the heavy warm breeze sink into her bodies. He didn't talk until we reached the side ofthe building that was completely vacant.

I looked up at him and scowled, "What happened to dancing?"

"It could still be a possibility" Jason shrugged, "I have a question for you"

I walked away from him and started back towards the front, he grabbed my should and twirled me around in his arms, "It's a simple question"

"Who says I want to dance with you so bad?" The words came out softly, because I realized that I did want to dance with him. I wanted to know how he would hold me, and what it would feel like to be in his arms.

"I'm a really good dancer Sam"

"My friends call me Sam, your not my friend" I moved away when he tried to corner me on the wall. I walked backwards, stretching my arm out to the wall and letting a finger traces the brick lines.

"Makes me want to cry, can I ask that question _Samantha_?" He kept pace with me, his blue button down looked fantastic with his complexion.

"Shoot"

"Is it true that you broke into the main library just to see if you would get caught?"

"That and I really needed a book and every other place was closed" I remembered that night, I had done it in hopes that I would either get caught or like I said a book. Mom never paid any attention to me, she loved her golden girl who (really isn't golden at all) got great grades and did everything her _mommy _told her to do.

"The library was closed"

"I think that's the point" I said, I know my logic had been wrong but the library was easiest to access.

"But--" I cut him off and stopped walking. "I think a dance is in order here"

He took hold of my arms and pulled me until my chest bumped into his, he wrapped his arms around my back and my hands were able to circle his neck (thank you pumps).

"We need music" I stated, then with a giggle I started a beat "Ba ba ba _do _da da" I repeated again as we swayed and Jason stared down at me oddly. He seemed to be thinking pretty hard.

"Don't think so hard Jason a vien might burst" I teased. He didn't respond instead he looked even more thoughtful, his blue eyes bored into mine searching. He must have found what he wanted because his lips fell over mine. In a finesse that had me swooning in his arms. Shamelessly I moaned, he captured the sound in hsi mouth his tongue delving past my teeth. Hands wandered in places that I would usually smack away. Deepening the kiss I lifted my leg to circle his. My weight pushed on him and we fell, he took the bunt but he didn't even seem to mind.

My hands tore at his shirt, buttons flew and my hands roamed up rows and rows of pure infallible muscle. I licked my lips and kissed down his neck, he shivered from my touch and his hands squeezed my bottom.

_LIKE OMG IT'S YOUR SISTER! LIKE OMG IT'S YOUR SI- _I reached over to my clutch and pulled my phone out, I made sure my breathing was in check before I answered "Yeah?"

"It's Brenda, where are you?" I couldn't hear any music in the background so I knew she was outside. I rolled off of Jason and stood up, straightening my dress and tracing the edges of my lips with my finger removing the smudged lip stick. "I'm outside, Jason didn't liek the music they were playing and wanted me to see his car"

"Jason showed off his _Escalade_? Liar, if Jason was going to show off it would be his Harley. What are you doing?"

"We were dancing, I'll meet you at the car"

"I'll be waiting" She said with more meaning than she should have.

I stored my phone and started away from Jason when I heard his footsteps behind me, "I feel cheated and used"

"You kissed me" I concentrated on walking, drinking straight Tequila wasn't a good idea at all.

"Does that make us friends?" Jason seemed hopeful. "Samantha!" He called.

I glanced back at him, hair a mess, lip stick faded, eyes full of spark "Call me Sam"

* * *

When we entered our dorm, Robin was coming out of our bathroom. We had a private dorm and it included a bathroom, fortunately.

"Sorry but your door was unlocked and the other bathroom is disgusting right now"

I waved her off, "You did nothing wrong, did you have fun with Stone?"

Robin smiled brightly, as she did every time she talked about Stone "The night was _amazing_!"

"Sonny mentioned Stone earlier" Brenda told Robin. She took her jewelry off,shoes and grabbed some clothes from her dresser.

"Yeah we're all supposed to get together Friday night, are you two coming?"

Brenda nodded, "We'll see you then" we gave her our goodbyes and she skipped into the hallway back to her room.

"I didn't agree to come with you" I said laying the pajamas I had out earlier on my arm.

Brenda stuck her bottom lip out, "Jason will be there"

"And why would I care about that Brenda?" I called behind me on my way to the bathroom.

"Because Sonny texted me that Jason shirt and hair was all messed up. You two were either wrestling or kissing" Brenda stated, "or _both_!" she added.

I slammed the bathroom door shut.


	3. Three

**OMG! I am sooo sorry for posting the wrong chapter thank you RobinScorpiofan for telling me! This story is in the POV of Sam and I just realized there isn't a lot of SnB written here so I'm already making that happen next chapter for you all. Thank you for reading and I enjoy all of your reviews! [-Thank you **_**MeredithandDerickfanforever **_**for requesting that I write this! -]**

I was on a beach with almost a hundred other people, half of them unfamiliar. The flyer had said 'secret bonfire at the beach!', going by the other hundred people here I guessed the secret had gotten out. Brenda was cozed up at the bonfire with Sonny, and I had wandered over to the water to think.

I felt a pinch on the soles of my feet and brushed the sand from my bare feet. 'That really doesn't help especially when your surrounded by sand" Jason teasing coming up beside me. Dressed comfortably in faded jeans, a white tee, no shoes.

"It was poking me" I said in defense, where the hell had he come from any way? I didn't even hear him approach me.

Jason shook his head, "This is the sands home, _your _intruding. Can't blame the sand"

"Where are your friends why don't you go bother them?" I snapped, I was mad,cold and close to crying and I wasn't in the mood for playful banter with him.

"Sorry" He nudged my shoulder with his, "What's wrong? Your not your usual upbeat outgoing self" He joked, probably thining what I was mad about wasnt very serious.

I couldn't talk, he had distracted me from my thoughts for a few minutes but now that I thought about it, it was bring me close to tears. I hated talking about anything that weakened me with people I barely knew. I had to talk to a psychiatrist when I was younger. That didn't last long. So the only person I talked about my feelings with was Brenda. "Your going to think it's stupid"

Jason smiled softly, "I won't"

"I found out that my ex boyfriend was cheating on my for the last two months of our relationship" I laughed bitterly, "He was probably cheating on me before then! And now he's dating one of my sole called friends" I found out a couple of day's again from a girl who lived in my dorm building, she had thought I already knew.

"When did you break up?"

"About eight weeks ago, it still hurts though" I said angrily, kicking a seashell into the roling waves of water. "Knowing I meant so little to him shouldn't bother me, but it does"

"Don't let it bother you. Anyone who would cheat on you is out of their mind"

I laughed, "Your so _suave _Jason"

"That might have come out that way but it's the truth. I'm starting to think that your trying to bury the real Sam"

"And who is the real Sam?" I was curious to know what he thought.

"I haven't found out yet, but I do plan too"

Someone slammed into my back. Brenda. "Sis! We have to go back home, cops are on their way"

* * *

"Brenda!" I poked her arm with my pen "Brenda wake up!" I hissed. Thirty minutes into studying and she had passed out. She woke up groggy and glowered at me.

"How long have we been here?"

"A hour" I checked my Droid, "It's three twenty eight. You have two hours until your Photography class"

Brenda rubbed her temples and scowled down at her notes "Mr. Jay makes us write a thousand terms every day! How does he expect us to keep up with this crap?"

"I wouldn't know since I don't have his class" I said giving her a confused look, "Robin called, she saw your Gucci picture in Allure"

Brenda squealed "Really? I should go get me a copy" She began gathering her things but when she saw my face she sat back down. "Aren't I the older sister?"

I shrugged, "I thought so too, but you haven't really been acting like it."

"That shrug is almost worthy of Jason's" Brenda smirked, grabbing her stack of books and walking away from the table happy she got the last word.

* * *

Back at the dorm, I visited Robin before going to my room. Stone and Robin were settled in her twin bed, smiling in pure happiness. Brenda who was out of class for the day lounged on the other side of the small room.

"Hello Sam" Stone and Robin both greeted me simutaneously, giggling when they catched what happened.

"What's up?"

Brenda glanced quickly at me before looking at Robin, then me again. "What's going on?"

"Robin doesn't have a room mate and I wanted to move in with her. I didn't know if you would be mad or not"

I jumped up with a big 'yay' "Believe me I'm not, are you packing your things tonight? Or...?"

Brenda threw a pillow at me, "You know you'll miss me"

"Your constant snoring? Nah I don't think so"

"Shut up!" Brenda laughed getting up from the bed to attack me, I turned and ran out of the door and into the hallway dodging girls in robes coming from the shower room. One girl didn't move fast enough and before I could reach the door knob to my room Brenda had her arms around my neck pulling me down. She licked her finger and jammed it in my ear.

"Ewww! Brenda!" I whinned.

* * *

Having the room to myself made all sorts of new opportunities. I got my locks changed, a bigger bed, more privacy. I felt better knowing when I came home my room would be clean and empty. My phone rang in my lap, as I browsing through my lap top. It had to be Brenda.

I was wrong.

"It's Jason, are you busy tonight?" He asked, sounding cute and hopeful.

"Sleep" I hadn't had much of it, and I was craving the kind of sleep when I would wake up to a river of drool.

"I wanted to take you out"

"Jason, I can't. I have an early class tomorrow, sorry" I yawned, I really needed to change my schedule for later classes.

"I'll leave then"

"Your here? You must have been _very _confident I would come with you" The thought amused me.

"I was going to get you to come some way. I've been thinking of you way to much" Jason confessed.

"Should I be flattered or worried? Since you just called me and I never gave you my number, and you know where I'm staying"

"Brenda gave it to me, and it wasn't that easy to get it" Jason said miffed, I wondered what Brenda bargained him for.

"I wouldn't think it would be, Look I have to pick some supplies up from the campus store. You can come"

* * *

Jason picked a pair of scissiors up from a shelf and read the description "Super sharp? This is what UPC supplies their students?"

I took the scissor's away from Jason and read the descripition, "Super sharp....and doesn't cut through? Through what?" I flipped the package over and found nothing on the back, "This has to be a mistake."

"We should go ask" He took the scissors out of my grasp and headed down the isle.I jumped in front of him and side stepped every way he went. "You will not go up to that register and ask that ridiculous question!" _My god I sounded like my mother._

"And how exactly are you going to stop me? I mean your short, and weak" Jason teased pinching my arm before I slapped his hand away.

"Don't doubt me Jason, it will be a terrible mistake."

Jason exploded in laughter. "You are so scary Sam, have you gotten what you needed here?"

I bit into my tongue and nodded,

"Then let's get you home"

* * *

Brenda was waiting by my door when I returned home, "Where were you?"

"With Jason at the store, take these bags" I dumped the bags on her arm and retrieved my keys from my pocket.

"Did you two kiss?" Brenda's eyes told me she was banking that we had a full out kissing session.

"Nope, not even on the cheek"

Brenda pouted, "You suck Sam"

"I know I do" I replied drly, "Now put my bags down and go back to your room. I'm dead on my feet right now"

"Good night sis" Brenda said, hugging me, I hugged her back and smiled, "Night"


	4. Four

**I would like if I had the minimum of three reviews on each chapter or more. I'm greedy. Thank you for all your reviews! [hugs all of you] You truly are inspiring. I was going to add a SaSon scene but decided to push it to the next chapter. I really wanted to put a SnB scene also but again that will be in the following chapters. Sorry! Thank you all for taking my poll it will be taken down at the end of the night. I REUPLOADED THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE ALL OF THE SPELLING ERRORS, SORRY**

The sound that I heard from the hallway was indescribable,grotesque, and truly unforgettable. I wish I will never hear it again, it woke with a dirty sheet of cold sweat all over my body and a pounding heart. I stood up so fast my vision blurred, my balance off.

"Help! Please!" A girl screamed from outside my door, her nails scratched desperately at my door. She was the terrible scream that I had heard. I ran to the door, opened it and saw that the entire hallway was pitch black. I turned my bedroom light on and found a girl with blood all over her bare thighs., tears streamed down her porcelain cheeks, her hair matted to her face as one of her hands reached towards me. It was Elizabeth. "Help..."

Brenda cried into my shirt, "Sam that could have been us! How could we have not heard her scream?" I heard her scream. Brenda hiccuped sobs, "I feel terrible!"

"It's not our fault Brenda" I soothed.

Brenda pulled away, "We're altogether here, we are supposed to watch each others back. We failed"

I shook her by the shoulders, "It is not our fault Brenda!"

"It is certainly not" Our mother said, she walked down the hall to us, "My motherly instincts are telling me to take the both of you home with me" She said looking pointedly at Brenda. "But you two are adults now and I can't--what are you doing?"

Brenda took out her phone and began texting, "I'm telling my boyfriend that I'm going with you" That was interesting why hadn't she just said Sonny's name? Why say 'boyfriend'? "I'm coming home mom"

"I wish that was true, I would love if my babies came back home" Mom cooed, kissing us both on the foreheads.

"I mean I can drop out of college if you want me too" I teased.

"Funny, go get your back so we can go"

After my final shower of the night I curled into my childhood bed and thought about Elizabeth, she hadn't deserved what happened to her, no one did. And now her scream would forever haunt me. Brenda and I had thought about visiting her but we didn't want her to think we were just there for gossip. I rolled over towards the edge of my bed and cranked my fan on high, focusing on the sound. It wasn't working I still wasn't getting lured to sleep. So I reached for my phone and called Jason.

He answered on the first ring, "Sam! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Jason, I can't sleep though" I reassured him, smiling some what on the inside that he was worried about me.

"So you thought you'll call me talk for a couple of minutes and slip into a coma?" Jason sounded as if he as actually hurt, I knew he wasn't.

"Not at all, I thought talking to you would calm me down" I sighed.

"I was worried about you" Jason confessed, "When I got the call that someone had been raped at your campus my heart dropped"

I twisted my fingers in my hair, "Liar"

"Not at all" Repeating my earlier words.

"What are you doing?" I asked, going for a subject change I didn't want to talk about what happened tonight.

"Cleaning my gu--uhh thinking about what-"

"What did you say? Cleaning your gun? What brand is it?" I asked curiously, I had wanted to purchase a gun but my mom went crazy when I brought it up. I knew if I ever registered for one she would definitely check up on it and go berserk.

"It's a...a Smith & Western" He answered hesitantly.

"I'm more of a Glock girl, I have my eyes on a 38"

"Are you serious?" Jason didn't believe a girl like me could want a gun. Well he was going to learn who the real me was.

"As a heart attack" I yawned, my eyelids dropped.

"You aren't slipping into that coma are you?" He was moving, I heard a click and it sounded as if a gun was cocking back.

"Hmm?"

"Good night Sam"

"My babies" Mom squealed as she piled pancakes on our plates.

"We missed you too mom" Brenda smiled digging into her plate.

"What have you and Mac been doing lately?" I inquired she and Mac had gotten married four years ago.

"He's working on a case and he's been working over time, I'm usually with him but I decided I needed to stay with you two"

"What case?" Brenda asked, beginning to cut her pancakes in tiny rectangles. I noticed that she had opted for her curly look, which consisted of a thick bush of pretty spirals.

"Well there has been a big scene of gang crime downtown that we've been investigating" Alexis explained.

Brenda abruptly choked on her food, I slapped her on her back and she was able to swallow her food.

"Brenda!" Mom gasped, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I guess my food went down the wrong pipe"

She was definitely lying, what did gang crime have to do with her? It wouldn't but her all so mysterious boyfriend just might Jason even has a gun. I remembered that Sonny was talking to that guy Luke at the bar. He had been known to make trouble back in the day.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Brenda questioned her big brown eyes opening even wider.

"Just realized something"

"Care to elaborate Sam?" Mom asked, looking motherly interested.

I cursed myself, and turned towards her "That I might have left my room unlocked"

Brenda cracked up, we could sense when the other was full of bullshit "Maybe you could call the headmaster and ask if she could check"

"That's a good idea Brenda...maybe you should call So-"

She stomped on my foot under the table, saw mom's reaction and said "Have you done something new with your hair?"


	5. Five

"So how have you been?" I asked Jason after a sip from my cup of coffee. Jason and I hadn't seen each other in weeks, suddenly he had to go out of town for 'business' reasons.

He groaned and rubbed a tired hand over his face. "I've been exhausted"

I smiled behind my cup "That's what you get when your away from your woman to long." Jason cracked a small smile but I could see something big was bothering him. And from the look in his eyes he wasn't going to tell me. If I tried to coax him out of it he'd just change the subject to school.

"Then I'll have to stay close to you this week" Jason teased, his eyes flashing inneuindo's.

I crossed my legs nervously, I'd been thinking about having sex with Jason for a long time but I'd thought it was too early in the relationship. And it still is early so I didn't say anything back.

"I was thinking maybe we could go to this Mexican restaurant I found. Great food"

Jason shook his head vigoriously, "Eww. No"

I choked on my coffee "_Eww_?" I never thought such a feminine word would come from his mouth.

"We can't go any where else? Like a steak salon?" Jason suggessted.

"Negative. I really want to go, I think your going to like the food there. Very authentic"

"Sam that's even wor-" His phone beeped on the table, he glanced at it, scowled and shoved the devise in his pocket.

"Who was that?" I asked "Sonny?"

"What time do you want to go to this _authentic _Mexican restuarant?"

* * *

Trying not to wake a snoozing Sonny I poked Brenda in the shoulder. Her eyes popped open and squinted at me in confusion.

"What do you want?" She croaked still half asleep.

"Do you have my white pumps in here?" I asked, I remember she had borrowed them when she and Sonny went dancing.

She looked down on the floor, beside the bed "They're under the bed. And your leather jacket is in the closet." Midway to the closet and she added "oh and your leather skirt is there too"

Damn she basically had most of my party clothes in her closet. My cashmere sweaters, cardigan, pants. I pulled every article of mine off the hanger. In the hallway I saw Elizabeth walking to her room. I waved and she looked at me weirdly and then hugged me.

"Your the one who called the police for me"

"Uhh. Yeah any one would've done that when they saw you Liz"

She shook her head, "Your were the fourth door I came to. No one would wake up until I came to yours"

I didn't know what to say, I had never thought of that. "How are you now?"

"Fine I suppose. Not really." She bowed her head shily "Some one is helping me through it. A friend of mine...well not really a friend but maybe something more? I don't know." She thought it over "What are you doing later on?"

"Well I'm getting dressed now to go with my boyfriend. We're going to Azteca"

"Oh! I've went there before, really good food. I was wondering if we could hang out sometime. Me and Robin were supposed to go to the library tomorrow afternoon if your free"

"I am. I'll see you there"

* * *

I chased Jason's mouth with a spoonful of Mojo De Ajo. "Sam get that away from me"

"Jason this is the one thing on the menu that is the most normal! Eat. It"

He glowered at me before swallowing the mouthful. "Wow, it's actually edible"

"You like it?" I beamed.

"Yeah I do." I spoon fed him the rest of the dish before the Mexican band began playing music.

He sighed, "You want to dance don't you?"

"Yep. So get up" He didn't even object, we walked over to the wood dance floor and began dancing. Jason was some what good too.

And several minutes passed and he got into the beat. Moving against me in perfect harmony. I was enjoying myself. Too bad Sonny called again this time it was 'urgent'.

On the car ride back to my dorm I couldn't stop singing, must have been those three shots of whiskey. And then I couldn't stop talking.

I turned down the music and leaned my head against Jason's "So are you and Sonny best friends or what? I'm starting to think that your secretly lovers and your confused about your sexuaity"

When Jason processed what I had said he swerved on the empty road "What?!"

"You can't even drive _striaight_" I giggled "It's no big thing if you are just come on out and say it. You see that double banger I put in? Ooh! there's another one! I'm on a roll baby"

"I'm not bi sexual ."Jason scoffed "Go to sleep I'll wake you up when we get there"

I stabbed his thigh with a finger "Noope I refuse to obey." I widened my eyes to stay awake but it didn't help I was sleep in minutes.

**Elizabeth, Sam, Robin and Brenda will study in the next chapter. And I'm thinking about JaSam doing the bowchicawowow soon. Review please.**


	6. Six

**Okay I know I made a mistake and said that they were supposed to go study the next day but this actually takes place a week later sorry. I'm tryign to think of something for Working Hard For The Money but all I'm getting is...nothing! Oh and in the next chapter Sam will finally do something 'wild'.**

"Break!" Brenda called out clearly fed up with her homework. She closed up her lap top and stared at the rest of us. "Did you guys not hear me?"

Robin looked up from her medical research to roll her eyes "Some of us want to pass our classes which means when we go to the library to study we are going to actually study"

Brenda kicked Robin under neath the table "I do want to study but we've been here for three hours! It gets tiring after a while" Brenda was right about that I was ready to take a break also. Staring at the same words for three hours trying to create logic out of it all was getting repetitive.

Elizabeth sighed, closing up her laptop "I agree with Brenda. Break"

"Two to one!"

"Two to two B" Robin corrected her.

"Come on Robin. Break! Then we'll go back to this boring crap" Brenda bargained.

"Fine." Robin said giving up. "How did you and Sonny's date go?"

Brenda smiled, happy the conversation was on her "Fantastic. Sonny really is the romantic type. He brought me to his restaurant and--"

Elizabeth raised a hand, "How old is he again, and where does he work?"

"For his father, and he's our age. " Robin answered without hesitation. She's probably been working on that for weeks "Any who. He take me to his restaurant and there's roses everywhere and romantic music is playing. And the place is empty, since he closed it just for the two of us"

"Oh his father must be pretty nice to let his son close the restaurant for his date" I put in.

"It's Sonny's restaurant his father has no say in it" Brenda said, glowering. "Back to what I was saying . We sit down, and all my favorite dishes are laid out which he has cooked for me...." She trailed off at the end looking down at the table at her singing phone. "It's him" She read the text and grinned "Yada yada yada he brought a pair of beautiful diamond earring that I'll show you later. I have to go. See ya suckas!" Brenda gathered her things and headed for the doors as we stared back at her in confusion.

"So...after this do you guys want to go out for coffee or something?" Elizabeth suggested, I was stunned that she was going this far to be friends with me. Our paths had hardly passed before this.

Robin nodded, "Sounds great. You down?"

I closed my notebooks gratefully.

* * *

Elizabeth nudged me with an elbow, gesturing over to the guy at the counter "He's been checking you out this entire time" I knew who she was talking about but I didn't care. He was cute, and I'd seen him around the campus plenty of times and had once been interested but since I was with Jason that had all gone away.

"Ha, she doesn't care she has Jason" Robin said.

"Oh god Robin like you can talk, you and Stone are practically joined by the hip"

"If we're joined by the hip where is he now?"

"Whatever you know what I'm talking about , he's coming over tonight isn't he?"

Robin blushed, "Let's change the subject shall we? How are you and Jason doing?"

I shrugged, "Good. Even though I haven't seen him in over a week. But we've talked like two days ago."

"Oh yeah, he's out of town isn't he? I thought Sonny would've gone with him" Robin commented, taking a sip of her coffee.

Sonny didn't go with Jason on these kind of trips. "No, Brenda needs her baby he can't go any where for a long period of time without those two crying rivers to each other"

"That's love" Elizabeth said.

"Exactly. Makes your brain go to complete mush"

The other half of our stay at the coffee shop I was thinking about Jason. I really did miss him for what it was worth. I hadn't talked to him a couple of days and I was really starting to miss him. He was coming back in the morning thankfully. I was starting to get disgusted with being jealous of Brenda and Sonny and their love. I wanted Jason to come back.

* * *

I was still in my dorm getting dressed when Jason arrived unexpectantly. He looked ragged, tired and frustrated. He stumbled in tiredly, flopping on my bed lazily.

"Can I sleep here?" He asked.

I laughed, brushing my hair into a messy ponytail "Uh you may as well. Your already in my bed."

"Thanks....when are you coming back?" Jason asked, sounding as if he was fighting sleep back with not much effort.

"Around three. Are you still going to be here?"

"If it isn't a problem" He yawned.

"It isn't see you later"

* * *

When I came back Jason wasn't there but there was a note detailing that he'll call me later. It also said that Sonny had called him. That would solve the mystery why Brenda was back at the dormitory messing with me in the middle of the day.

"What are the plans for today?"

"How about we do something classic? Like when we were in high school we would get in our pj's and watch scary movies with each other?" That was the best times me and Brenda ever had with one another.

Brenda hopped off her bed and ran out the room "I'll be back! This is going to be so much fun!"

Brenda came back with Elizabeth, Maxie, Robin and Lulu. We all packed our self's on the floor on pallets giggling like kids and throwing morsels of popcorn at each other. Trying hard not to be to scared of what was going on in the movies.

In the middle of the third movie, which was Halloween Jason had came back, all the girls threw popcorn at him since had been banned from this sleep over. I came into the hall way with him. Before I could say anything he hugged me tightly, too tightly in his arms and kissed me.

"Damn I've missed you" He admitted.

"Same here, what happened earlier?"

"Nothing I can talk about. But you can rest assured that it wasn't any thing too bad"

"Uh-huh." I nodded sarcastically.

"No I'm serious. It wasn't that bad, but I do feel bad that I told you I would be back and didn't even call you to say I wasn't."

"What do you plan to do to make up for it?"

"I don't no, but it'll have to top Sonny's restaurant closing"

"I'm kind of already over it. How can you top a night with the girls?"

He shook his head, "No excuses, I could've called" He kissed my cheek and turned me around towards the my door. "Now go have fun"


	7. Seven

**I'm updating this once again. Are you happy with this chapter? Tell me! Favorite it if you like and review it please =P**

When I went back into the slumber party all eyes were on me. They had paused the movie and even scooted closer to the door to hear me and Jason's conversation better. I rolled my eyes and sat on my bed, ignoring them.

"Is someone going to play the movie?" I said breaking the silence.

"Yeah right after you tell me what you and Jason were talking about" Brenda shot back smirking.

"It was just about him having to redeem himself since he left me hanging earlier"

Robin balled her fist and pounded it into the other hands palm "You should make him grovel"

"That's all unnecesscary. He know's what he did and he'll do something to make up for it" Getting angry and throwing a bitch fit was absolutely out of the question it wasn't even that big of a deal. Even if he had came back we were having a sleep over.

"I like the sound of this. How exactly is he going to make up for his actions?" Brenda asked, legs crossed Indian style on the floor with her hands holding her head up like a little kindergarten.

This question was kind of interesting since I didn't even know the answer "Not sure but I can't wait to find out"

"Last week Stone surprised me with a cute little picnic, all the food was edible thank god" Robin said, leaning against my bedpost. She had texted Stone earlier telling him that he wouldn't be able to cover over tonight. It was nice to know that she wasn't that obsessed with Stone that she could have a night with the girls.

Lulu grinned looking down at the ring on her finger "I think I'm in love with him..."

Brenda turned her attention Lulu "How so?"

* * *

_A couple of days later_

Jason had came over to my dorm unexpectantly when I wasn't even dressed properly all I had on was a beater and flannel bottoms on that had 'GTL' on the bottom. He tied a scarf over my eyes and instructed me not to peek. To make matters scarier we rode off on his motorcycle! He laughed at me when I tightened my arms around his stomach. My head pressed hard against his back as the wind whiped over us in forceful waves.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked when we had stopped at a light.

He kissed my arm, "You'll see and you'll even enjoy it. Just be patient" Then he pulled off and I tightened my hold as much as I could.

When he stopped again he unwrapped my achey arms and got off the bike, then helped me off. Jason took off my blind fold and I looked around and was shocked to find out where he had taken me.

"Bungee jumping?" I had never done this before, I could already feel my stomach not agreeing.

"I've been hearing about this crazy past you've had and I've yet to see this wild side of Samantha McCall. And I want you to feel some adredline"

I pointed at his motorcycle "I just got a shot of adrediline riding this!"

"Funny. Come on" He took my hand in his and led me out of the parking lot to the top of the cliff that we were on. It was beautiful, the grass was a mossy green, the tree's were tall and thick with leaves. And the place was colored with over a thousand flowers that grew wildly. I could hear people screaming as they leapt off the cliff and bounced like they were on the Demon Dropper. Jason was right, I could feel the vague but very familiar adrediline pumping out of my heart and through my viens slowly but surely. I started walking faster, even going ahead of Jason. Until Jason started speeding off and we started racing.

Jason had already booked us a spot on the tallest cliff, and we had a guide to help of put our gear on and he even did a demostration. Which had me anticipating the jump even more. I looked over the ledge and felt my stomach drop "Maybe this isn't a good idea"

Jason grabbed my hand "You have me here with you. Don't be scared"

It was ridiculous to think with that one sentence I wasn't afraid any more but I wasn't. "Let's do it"

"One" He started

"Two"

"THREE!" We screamed together jumping off the cliff. For a minute I felt like a ton falling into nothingness then we bounced back up and I felt light as a feather screaming all the way. We bounced a couple more time before settling eighty feet in the air. I stretched my legs out going down and then lifted up doing a back flip.

Jason was already doing flips, not even paying attention to me. So I swung towards him and kicked him in the stomach. "Oops I was aiming for you legs"

"Want another chance?"

"Thanks! I wish I had gotten it right the first time" I answered sarcastically.

"Thankfully you didn't. That's what I get trying to do something nice for my girlfriend"

I swung towards him again and grabbed on to his shirt "And I appreciate it. It's nice to get a from school and all the bullshit that it carries. Thank you." And dipped my head to his kissing him gently not trying to knock my forehead with his.

"Okay take you gear off we're jumping in"

Jason's eyes turned to saucers "What are you talking about!?"

"I asked the guide and he said that there weren't any rocks in this water and he said that's deep so we could dive in. Take your gear off we'll jump in at the same time"

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" He asked looking down at the water like it was about to attack him.

"The same reason you didn't tell me we were coming here" I said trying to unclasp the harness. "For your reaction"

"No my actions were purely genuine. This is torture."

"When you jump out you have to turn on an arch to get out of the harness" I instructed.

"I haven't agreed yet."

I unclasped the rope thing off and began to unclip the harness. "Well you only have about two minutes"

Making a low noise of grief he began to unclip himself "Alright, alright." When he was done, I flipped over and wiggled myself out of the harness falling out of the harness and into the air freely. Jason was falling faster than me. Nose diving into the water, it splashed me on my way into the water was just the right temperture, I swam over to Jason and pulled him towards him, my hands snaking into his hair my lips pulling his mouth, long tempting kisses that made me tingle all over. Not stopping until we had to drag in much needed oxygen.

"We should do this more often if that's the reaction I'll get"

I laughed at him, and dove back into the water.

Later on we had went to Sonny's and his house who had made us all his 'famous' pound cake. Which was absolutely delicious. I hate three pieces before I had to get up from the table. I didn't have much restraint when it came to these kind of things. Brenda was here also, watching a movie in Sonny's room. I watched half of it with her until going back down stairs because she was being boring. She and Sonny must have had an arguement but she wasnt' telling me anything when she usually told me everything even the stuff I would have rather lived with out knowing. She would tell me later on so I wasn't going to worry about it. I had asked if she wanted to come back to the dormitory with me but she had declined.

Jason found me in the hallway, giving me a couple of sheets of paper "I need your help"

"With what?"

"I'm moving out"

The papers were laminated with pictures of houses on the left and the description on the right. I flipped over them briefly and shrugged "I'm in. When do you want to do this?"

"Uh right now"

* * *

The first house had been really pretty sage; three bedrooms, one master bedroom, three bathrooms including the master, a spacious kitchen with a small living room and no dining room or basement. Jason didn't like it. The second house was was white; two bedrooms, one bathroom, one car garage, dirty basement, and a fire space. The third, fourth and five house were all impressive though and I expressed all my feelings for all of them. Especially the fourth which really wasn't a house but a condo. It was located near the beach and it was unbelivablely breathtaking. When I had mentioned it a couple of times while we were at the last time Jason had tore up the papers.

"Then it's final" Jason announced coming behind me as I was studying a hanging painting above the burning fireplace. The realtor was tired sitting in the kitchen.

"Your going to buy this house?" wiped a finger across the finger and smacked the dust off of my hands. They really needed to clean these kind of things before a viewing. And aren't they supposed to make the house smell like cookies, popcorn ect?

"No I'm going to buy that place near the beach"

"Why because I liked it? That's an absurd reason to buy you future home" I said turning around to face him.

"Since I'm not buying this place just for me. I'm buying it for the both of us."

"You want me to move in with you?"

"No" He said without any pause, he saw my expression and changed his mind "Unless you want to?"

I shook my head, "No, no, no-"

"I got the first no"

I chucked him in the shoulder "Your making me nervous."

"Your my girlfriend, and I feel like this going some where and I don' really care where I live as long as you like it since I want you to be there"

"So you do want me to move in with you?" He was making me more confused by the minute.

His hands slid over my shoulders, down my arm "That's not what I'm trying to say. I want you there by staying the night for the weekend, spinning time with me."

"Gotcha" About time I did.

The realtor had perfect timing she walked in on five inch heels no less smiling like she hadn't just sat her lazy ass down for twenty minutes.

"So have we chosen anything yet?"

"We want the condo"


	8. Eight

**Whoa...where have I been? There has been a lot going on in my life and I haven't really had time for any of this but I'm updating this along with another story also so stay tuned and please review.**

I was in my dorm waiting for Jason to come pick me up. Jason had given me the 'go' to decorate his condo any way I saw fit and I was thrilled. I wanted the living room to be really soft colors along with the den. The kitchen which already had beautiful granite tile was being matched with a really smoky blue. Jason was remodeling the basement also which was starting construction pretty soon.

Brenda looked at the pictures of the furniture solemnly " Cute. Did they come in yet?"

"Thanks and no Sonny and Jason are painting first. The dining room is dry though and the upstairs bedrooms"

"Hmph" She nodded.

"Alright what's wrong with you? Your not being a pain in my ass or talking constantly"

She looked up from the pictures, crossing her legs indian style. Thinking about if she wanted to tell me. "Sonny asked me to marry him" She blurted "And I said no"

"What? Why?"

"Sonny is a part of the mob, and I want things that he can't have. I want a perfect marriage, kids, safety. He can't provide any of that if he wanted to. But the thing is I can't picture life without him"

"Have you told him any of this?"

Brenda shook her head. "I'm not sure what I want yet"

"You need to talk to him about this Brenda"

She paused looking at my chin instead of my eyes "I'm pregnant"

"Does he know?"

"Yeah I told him the night he proposed

"How far along are you?"

"Two months"

"Are you going to tell mom and dad?"

"No, no not yet...What color are you going to pain Jason's bedroom?"

If she wanted to change the subject I'll let her "Burgundy and white I think"

"Sounds good"

"Congratulations sis"

She hugged me and I could feel the hardness of her stomach "Thanks for not judging"

* * *

"You've done a great job Sam"Jason awed, leading me into the kitchen to see the remodeling that had been done.

"It would have been easier if you told me what you wanted you should've had some kind of say in all of this"

"No because when your not here I and watch football on my new flat screen HD and go 'Sam picked this out'"

That was amusing "Yeah your going to be watching Ohio State and immediately think of me"

"I always think of you" Jason admitted, leaning down to kiss me. I loved to kiss him, his scent, his touch drives me crazy.

"Uh-huh. Name some times you've _spontaneously _thought of me"

He smiled while his lips remained on mine, before letting go and looking out of the window. "Let's go out to the beach the sun's about to set"

"Ohh can't think of any?"

He walked past me to the closet, grabbing some new blankets I had ordered just for this kind of occasion "Samantha don't doubt me. Everytime I come home I'm thinking on you. And even when I'm not I'm thinking about you,I'm wanting you"

"Oh" I couldn't think of anything smart to say back, instead I followed him outside to the dim shining sun and the soft sand to lay down. We talked, and talked drinking bitter, sweet wine. Childishly I tapped Jason on the stomach when his eyelips began to droop. I leaned over his body and traced his lips with the tips of my fingers. Until his lips opened, he pulled my down on top of him. His hands smoothed over my ass, and I ran my finger tips over his bare chest. Knowing what this was leading to when my shirt was over my head, landing in a puddle beside us I unzipped his pants, as he unsnapped my bra.

The sun had set hours ago when we finally had enough of each other, I laid beside him covered in sweat, sand, and Jason. Our bodies remained tangled into each other as we both fell asleep. And I reveled in the words he whispered to me before my eyes fell.

"I love you Sam"

* * *

Brenda shook me like I was an empty piggy bank " You had sex with Jason!"

I struggled sucessfully out of her death hold "Isn't it love-making when you love the person?"

Brenda flopped on her back on her bed "This is unbelievable!"

"Thats at least one word you can call it, but _so _much more!" I replied, dodging a flying pillow.

"I think I'm jealous, being pregnant is making me gain a gazillion pounds"

"You've gained five"

"I need new jeans"

"Shut-up, you love being pregnant you were talking to your baby for hours. I heard you one night"

"Well a-derr I love my baby, but the holding it in my stomach for nine months is kind of sick. I feel like I've been probed by aliens"

"Deal"

"What choice do I have!" Brenda cried, she start fingering her necklace which held the ring she had accepted from Sonny. She always smiled when she looked at it, she was going to move in with him but thought it was more convienant to stay on campus.

"So your saying you love Jason?"

"Yeah I am." I looked at my phone and groaned, "I gotta go sis I have class"

"Lock the door on your way out, I really don't feel like getting up to do it"

* * *

After class I went to the local cafe and was surprised when I saw Jason there in the parking lot. He was arguing with a bald white man who didn't look like he wanted to be in the same proximity of Jason. He saw me and pleaded with his coal like eyes for me to help him in some way. All I could think about was that Jason wouldn't be doing any harm to the man unless he'd deserved it. I shoved my hand in my pockets and went into the cafe.

I watched Jason move away from the man and when he was on his way back to this car he saw mine and looked to the window He didn't look to happy to see my face. He looked back to this car to me and then back to his car. Jason came into the cafe. Sat across from me.

"When did you come here?"

I rolled my eyes, "I need to tell you something."

"What?" I could already hear the concern in his voice.

"I love you Jason"

He laughed "I know that"

"I never said anything"

"You don't need to... I just know. There isn't just one way to show the way you feel to someone Sam"

"I hate when you do that"

"What?"

"I say something then you come out with this big philosophical comeback"

He chuckled, checked the view from the window and leaned in closer "Sam, we need to talk, I should've told you this a long time ago but..."

My breath backed up, "Tell me"


	9. Nine

"Was is it, tell me?" I placed my hand over his and waited for whatever terrible news he had in store for me. Whatever it was I could take it, I would be there for him. I would indefinitely accept it. I loved Jason and I wanted to be there for him.

"I have to leave Port Charles for a while" I pulled my hand away, I couldn't, I wouldn't accept this. He was leaving me! For a while, what the hell was a while? Two weeks, two months, a year? He hurried to apologize "I'm sorry baby, but I do, it's what's best. They're after Sonny!"

I couldn't believe the words coming out of my mouth, but I couldn't stop them they were to fast and true. "I don't give a damn! You can't leave, you can't!" I made a decision, quickly. "I'm coming with you then."

Jason shook his head in refusal "I'm sorry Sam, I am. But this is what is best for right now. You think I want to go? I want to stay with you, but I decided..."

I cut in angrily, "You decided right, it's not just going to hurt you if you go Jason. You do have a family who care's about you, and you have _me_! How can you just make this decision without even saying anything to me? It isn't right!" I was crying by now, and I didn't try to stop the tears. There was no use any ways. I was livid, sad, and a mess.

He grabbed my hand, squeezed it in his own. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. Brenda, your sister, is pregnant. Sonny can't leave her right now, if I disappear for a while they'll think it was me who commited the crime and they'll only ask Sonny where I am, then I'll come back say I was visisting family and whatever they built up on me will fall to pieces because none of it is true"

I wiped my eyes, my nose and sniffled "So Sonny did do what they think he did?"

Jason glanced away, "Sam...I can't say" Which was on it's on was a yes.

"I have to go" I couldn't stand to stare and beg him to stay when he was already adament about leaving me here without him. I drove home, but not to the home I thought I was going to. I went to my mother's house. Who was fortunately home. When she opened the door, I drooped into her arms. Releasing my sorrow into her shoulder.

She rubbed my back, and cooed into my ear that everything was going to be okay like I was a kid again and I fell and bruised my knee. I wish I was a kid again, nothing this bad ever happened when you were young. And if it did you parents kept it away so you wouldn't get hurt. Who protected you when you were older from getting hurt? "Baby what's wrong?" Mom finally asked, slightly pulling away to see my red face swollen from all the crying I was doing.

How could I tell her though? She was connected to the police and if Jason was leaving she'll probably tell. And they'll try to arrest him on false charges. So instead I said I had a fight with Jason about a frivilous subject and walked my way up to my old room to shower and get into flannel pajamas and crash on my bed. Halfway through the night Brenda called. I guess she heard from Sonny that Jason was leaving.

"Hey babygirl, how are you at mom's?"

I snuggled farther into my covers, and wiped at my eyes "How do you know where I am?" I croaked, my throat hurting from wailing into my pillow. Gosh, I can be so dramatic and I thought that was Brenda's job.

"Your my sister Sam, I know you, you know me. Turn on the television and let's watch Mean Girls together"

"I don't feel like it" I pouted.

"Turn it on...now"

Fine, I turned the televison on. And she was right watching Mean Girls with her and laughing at all the ridiculous prepiness was fun. Especially when she was right there laughing with me.


	10. Ten

As time passed and I had to think about my actions I was a bit embarrassed. I was too damned old to go crying to mommy. To totally just say fuck school all because Jason had decided he was taking the heat for Sonny. I was a grown woman who was making a life of herself if a guy decided that he wanted to leave her for another grown man wouldn't get in trouble than so be it. Mom waved goodbye to me as I left and my soul had to be tugged away from her. I loved my mom deeply and being here the past few days I had realized that I needed to find the time to spend more time with her. Tears had blinded mom's vision as she watched me leave and my heart wrenched at the sight. She missed her girls.

When I was almost to campus I called Robin to see what she was up to. She answered the phone and I could here Stone in the background telling her not to. "Hey Samantha are you on your way back?"

I paused to turn into the turning lane and squinted at a familiar car I couldn't figure out who owned the car though. "Yep, I'm almost there are you in your room?"

"Stone and I are, Claudia is out and about with Sonny buying baby stuff" Robin told me.

All that reminded was that Sonny was here and Jason was _not_. And that killed me I could tell myself over and over that I didn't need Jason here with me but I didn't want to. Getting over him would be hard but I would do it. No way was I going to sulk over someone who left _me_. The familiar green car in back of me turned when I turned and kept steady pace with me. Who the hell was that?

I hung up with Robin and focused on driving and when I reached the campus the green car pulled in beside me when I parked in the parking lot. I exited my car and waited for the green car driver get out. Oh. _Oh_. It was Spinelli. He didn't look all that happy to see me. I spoke to him anyway.

"Hey Spinelli you're here to see Maxie?"

"Yes Samantha I am, good to..er.. see you" And than the traitor turned on his heel to walk away. I couldn't let him do that he was a good friend of mine and I didn't want to lose him. That'll probably make Maxie turn on me too! So I grabbed his shoulder and swung him back around.

"Don't be that way Spinelli"

"He's hurt Samantha. He doesn't want to leave you"

I blinked "Jason is still in town?" Why hadn't he tried to get in touch with me?

Spinelli saw the question in my eye and shook head. "They are already asking around about his where abouts Samantha. He couldn't put you in danger." He hadn't contacted me to protect me.

"Oh" I didn't really know what else to say, Jason was still in town. I wondered where he was staying.

Spinelli saw the question again. "No, Sam please don't go looking for him"

"I didn't even get to say goodbye to him Spinelli I just left him there!" I cried, ready to cry all over again.

He looked at me with genuine sympathy. "Oh Fair Samantha I don't know what to say"

"Tell me where he is!"

He thought about it and shook his head, " I can't I can't betray his trust but I'll talk to him I tell him that you want to speak with him"

That angered me, I pushed him back to his car "So you're aloud to speak to him but I'm not!"

"I'm sorry Sam!" He really was, I could see it right there in his honest eyes.

I nodded my head, " I know Spin, I know" I locked my car doors and walked back to my room not at all happy as I was ten minutes ago.

To cheer me up Brenda wanted to go shopping, I couldn't lie it sounded fun. Homework called though I was already behind on a series of tests and worksheets so I decided to decline. It was a good distraction, and I would have to thank Elizabeth for gathering most of my assignments for me. She was proving to be a good friend. With certain determination I finished all the important assignments first and then worked on the rest lazily.

Elizabeth came to visit when I called to thank her for helping me out. We went to the campus café and had cappuccino's and I was happy to speak with her for what seemed like minutes but was hours. Elizabeth and I had loads in common, and we were both secret comedians. Brenda was not amused; when she came in with Robin and saw me with Elizabeth her eyes blazed with jealously they pulled up chairs and sat with us. Brenda sat next to me naturally and glared boldly at Elizabeth who seemed to not notice or she just didn't care.

"I thought you had homework to do, _sis_"

I sighed, "Well _sis_ I finished it"

"Hmph"

I had to many things on my mind to have to deal with Brenda's jealousy. "See ya guys. I'm going back to my dorm to get some rest, I've been driving all day and doing homework I'm exhausted.

"You should of thought of that before drinking caffeine"

"Shut up Brenda" I said more angrily than I was. She was being a bitch because she was distressed about whatever happened during the week I wasn't here to hear about. And she was taking it out on me. I went back to my room, showered and fell on my bed like a brick. Passed out in the minutes it took me to push away all of my dreadful thoughts.

I wasn't able to sleep very long because a strong muscular hand woke me out of my slumber. My eyes fluttered open and I was stunned to see Jason above me smiling down at me. I lifted up to bring my lips to his because if this was dream I wanted to taste him before he faded away. Jason didn't fade away though, instead he kissed me deeply, passionately. He leaned against my bed before he was on it, on me. Kissing and tracing his hands up and down my body.

I took a breath to say, "Jason, I missed you. Missed you so much"

"I love you Sam, I missed you and I loved you" He kissed me harder, and his hands raised my shirt until it was over my head. I didn't stop him, didn't protest. It was because I wanted him, I wanted this. I wanted to know how it felt to be with Jason Morgan Quartermaine before he disappeared out of my life.


	11. Eleven

I woke up and I thought I was dreaming, I had to be dreaming. Jason was still here, lying peacefully next to me, one arm draped over my waist possessively. I traced my fingers over his face, before bending to kiss his sleeping smile. He kissed back, and I knew it was a dream because; he shouldn't even be here with me. He had to leave, to escape so that Sonny wouldn't go to prison. I let the kiss go, let his hands wrap around me, let us make love again.

I was almost asleep, lying in his arms when his hand moved the hair away from my ear. He kissed me there and I shivered, "I couldn't leave you Samantha, I never met someone like you. Every time I thought about leaving, I thought about you. And I…I love you. I can't go"

I pinched him.

He howled, "That was my apology Sam, damnit that _hurt_!"

I woke up fully and turned, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him over and over, "Jason! You're staying?" I had to hear it again to believe it.

"Yeah I am, why did you pinch me?" He said, rubbing at the skin I pinched at his side.

"I didn't think you were real!" I said.

"Well I am, and now I'm wounded." He joked, hugging me tight. Some many thoughts were running through my mind, Jason had stayed in Port Charles because of me. Jason loved me enough to not go on the run, to not save Sonny. And I was beginning to find that was a big thing.

"Jason what are you going to do about Sonny?"

He kissed me, "Right now all I want to think about is you, I don't even want to worry about any of that right now. You've been the only person occupying my mind for some time now Samantha"

"Oh really, what have you been thinking about me?"

"I've missed your smile, the smell of your hair, and the way you say my name"

I scowled at him, "What do you mean by the way I say your name?" I dug my nails into his shoulders and he hissed.

"Not that way, I just like the way you say it. I can just feel something when you say it, I don't know I can't explain it" He didn't elaborate either, just held me, and that was fine with me. We lay there, silent, content in the silence with each other. Until his phone rang. He didn't move to get it, he didn't even tense.

"Jason…answer it I bet it's important" I wanted him all to myself, without the mob but he couldn't just say forget Sonny altogether. I didn't really think he would anyways, Sonny was his best friend.

He groaned, and turned to rummage in the pockets of his jeans that were left on the floor. He called the missed call back, "Spinelli, what is it?" He listened for a while and slumped back to the bed, "wow." He talked some more, and I waited until he flipped his phone closed. "You saved me Sam"

"What do you mean?"

"Spin just told me that the police raided the boat I was going to use to flee the country, if they caught me I'd be in jail right now. Since I came back to you I'm safe"

**BRENDA'S POV**

"What do you mean? What are you talking about! Why didn't he go?" I couldn't believe it, Jason was supposed to leave the country so that the police would be suspicious of him and not Sonny. I guess he decided that he didn't want to help save his best friend because Sonny just told me that he didn't go! If Jason had been arrested Diane would've been able to get him off and some of the things they had on both of Jason and Sonny could've been dismissed. Now it was too late, they wanted Sonny to come in for questioning.

Sonny held my face in his palms, "Brenda it's going to be alright, I'm not going to jail. Jason called me last night; he didn't leave because he didn't want to leave Sam. He loves her, and he didn't want to lose her. We'll figure something else out, I promise. I won't be going anywhere" I wanted to believe that he wasn't going anywhere, I could believe it. I just didn't want him to leave me raising our child together all by myself. No telling how many years they could put him behind bars.

"Promise?"

He brushed his lips over mine, and pressed a hand to my stomach. "I promise the both of you."


	12. Twelve

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter, I was going to end it with this chapter but the story has one more left!**

_Four weeks later_

I don't know what her problem was, I didn't know what was wrong but I was at Brenda's house because she called me crying that she needed to talk to me. She ushered me in at the door, eyes red, and tears dried on her cheeks.

"Brenda what's wrong?" I was concerned as hell, I never saw Brenda like this before.

"I need you to let Jason go, I need you to" Brenda said.

"Brenda! How could you ask me to do that!"

"Because Sam, I'm having Sonny's baby! He can't go to prison just because you're in love with Jason. I regret ever introducing you two to each other"

"You have to be kidding me, how is it Jason's responsibility to take the fall for Sonny? Jason and I love each other, and I know him staying was the right thing to do. It's not his job to be Sonny's scapegoat!" I couldn't believe that Brenda was mad about this, of course she could be upset but it was Sonny's problem not Jason. They were best friends,yes, but why should Jason have to put his wants and need's on hold just because Sonny messed up?

Brenda took a deep breath, and looked away from me. "I'm sorry Sam, I am. I'm just stressed out, pissed that this is happening. Remember the other day? When I said I didn't know if I wanted to be with Sonny because he couldn't give me the life I wanted?"

"Yeah, I do"

"I should've listened to my first decision, I was so close to breaking it off with him. Now look at me...I'm pregnant, over stressed, and my baby's father is probably going to prison if a miracle doesn't happen"

I walked to her, wrapped my hands around her and let her cry on my shoulder. Let her cry until there weren't any tears left. "Brenda, I'm sorry too. I can't let him leave, I'm in love with Jason. We'll find a way to clear Sonny's name I promise" I was going to to straighten this out myself, for my boyfriend, for Sonny, my sister and especially for the child my sister was carrying

* * *

The decision to do this legally came quickly, doing things illegally wouldn't help anything. It'll make everything worse. So after class and hanging out with a couple of friends (I needed some me time even though it was a bit selfish), I went into town, I had an appointment with a lawyer named Diane Miller, I was told that she worked with the bad, and the good. She was always my mother's friend so I was happy that anything that had to do with a client was confidential.

"Sam we must see each other more often than this, I've known you since you were an witty bitty thing. And I haven't seen you since you've started college"

"I'm sorry I haven't seen mom much either, but I plan on working on that...I need your help"

"You have to hire me first honey"

"You're hired" I said.

"Good now tell me every single detail you have" She instructed, leaning in towards me from her desk.

I did as I was told, and she listened in intently. Nodding her head at some points, and asking prudent questions about anything that she was confused about. "I think we may have a chance of helping your friend out. And I said a chance, it isn't set in stone that it'll happen." She shuffled through papers on her desk, and brought out a pen. "I'm going to need Sonny's number, so I can set an appointment up"I was at Jason's house with him, he had cooked us dinner, and had rose petals trailing from the door to out back on the patio. He greeted me with a dozen white Chrysanthemum's "They mean devoted love...I looked it up" He blushed as I took them out of his hand, tipping on my toes up to kiss him.

"They're beautiful"

"Not nearly as beautiful as you" He grinned, wrapping an arm around my waist and guiding me towards the patio table where an empty vase was set in the middle. I placed my bundle of flowers in it. Jason pulled my chair out for me, waited 'till I sat down, pushed me in and went around to sit down himself.

"It feels good out here" I sighed happily, breathing in the fresh salty air, and the flowers.

"I wanted us to watch the sunset together" That was romantic of him to do, we were in a fifty fifty chance situation of Sonny possibly going to jail. It was great that, that wasn't the only thing he was focusing on. I felt needed, that he invited me over and did this. It meant he genuinely cared about me, he didn't leave for me, and he'd gone through a lot of trouble for this dinner.

"Thank you" It was my turn to blush, my heart pounded hard against my chest at the wire I felt connecting me to him.

"It wasn't a problem, Sam"

I don't know what reminded me, why I was even thinking about it at this moment. It did hit me like a brick though, my stomach rolled into knots and my eyes widened as I counted in my head.

"Oh god...oh shit! I'm supposed to be on my period Jason"

"So?" He asked confused.

"I'm supposed to be on my period! What do you mean so? I'm days late, I'm never late. Never!" I looked down at my stomach, and I was thrilled and scared as hell. This seriously couldn't happening now. Not now, crap.

"You're saying you are pregnant?" He said finally getting the picture.

"Yes!"

His smile turned up so far that I thought his eyes would pop out, "Are you sure?" He sounded at ease, but I new from his face that he was hoping I was.

"No I'm not sure, but I'm never late for my cycle...I'm just not" I stood up out of my chair, but Jason protested, he asked me if I'd eaten anything today and I hadn't so he demanded that I eat before we left for the pregnancy test. Calming down the best I could I sat back down. I ate silently and then it hit me that I was going to have a baby! A little baby boy, or girl of my ours. Jason and I.

"You're smiling" Jason noted, grinning.

"I just can't wait to finish this so we can go" I said, filling up my spoon up with food.

"We can take it to go" Jason said hopping up so quickly he was a blur.

* * *

"Jason?"

"Yes?"

"It's kind of weird having you wait right outside the door, can you wait in the living room until I come out?" It was freaking me out having him just standing there. I could see the shadow of his feet at the bottom of the door. I couldn't pee knowing he was listening in!

He snorted, and I heard him walking away. I did my thing, and sat flipped the top down on the toilet and sat down. I called Jason in, and we waited to see what it would be. We needed to pass time, "I've hired a lawyer to look into Sonny's case" It was the best thing I could think of.

"Who?"

"Diane Miller, she's a friend of my mother's and her record is beyond average." My mom had told me all about Diane, and I've known her since I was little to know that Diane didn't play around when it came to work.

He was quiet for a while looking down a the test stick, "Yes!"

"What?" I looked at down and read that it was positive. Two thick red lines. "Oh...my...god!"

Jason picked me up off the toilet and carried me to his room, "You should be laying down, you've been on your feet all day"

He was going overboard already, "Jason, I'm only about one month along, I don't think I need to get off my feet just yet. I'm not even showing!" I said raising on my elbows. I stopped him with just one look when he looked at my stomach like he thought I was showing.

He wasn't budging, "No, we're going to stay here tonight, then you can go back to your dorm tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, okay, fine."

* * *

"We're both going to be fat, and pregnant together!" Brenda cried, and I mean she cried. She was getting really emotional in her pregnancy. "I've always wanted to go through this with you,sis. And look we are! Except my husband might be going to prison!"

"He won't be if I have anything to do with it" I told her determinedly.

"Sorry, these hormones are making me go all over the place with my emotions. Let's go out to eat with the girls. That'll cheer me up." We planned a little get together with some of the girls because the semester was about to be over and because of all the shit that was happening we weren't going back until we were absolutely ready.

Hanging with the girls made me relax, everyone was either smiling or laughing. And it was just like it was before. Made me believe that everything I said was true we would get through this. Brenda, Sonny, Jason and I would make it through this.

"I think it's so cute that you two are pregnant together!" Robin said teary eyed, just moments before Brenda had asked Robin if she'd be her child's godmother. Robin accepted with a ball of tears, she'd just stopped crying now. The two hugged and my heart leapt at the thought of them two so happy.

Carly tapped me on the arm, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

* * *

The two of us walked for a while, I didn't say anything just yet. I let Carly's gears roll. "I just wanted to tell you that you're my best friend."

"Carly, you're like my sister! You've been my best friend for ever" I told her confused on why she was bringing this up now.

She stopped in her tracks, "You're serious! You never said that to me!"

I blinked, she was right I never did. "Well I just thought that you would know!"

"Not if you said anything"

"You never did either!" I accused.

"You are unbelievable" She said, then she looked down at her feet. Nervously asking, "So, who is your godmother?"

I rolled my eyes, "Guess?"

Her head snapped up, "Me!" She started jumping up and down, "Oh this is like the best day ever!"

"The best day ever is when the baby is born"

"Well that too I guess"

* * *

Brenda and I found a two person wooden swing that when we were freshmen we loved to get on and tell each other secrets. "That girl really shouldn't be wearing those shorts"

"I agree"

Brenda smiled softly, rubbing her belly. "Tell me the truth, do you think that this is all going to work out.

Before answering her I thought about, I didn't want to lie to her. She was putting her faith into me. "Yes" Now I was hoping that I would be right.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the last chapter of this story.**

I was in class when I found out my mom was shot. My professor was in the middle of a lecture when the door swung open crashing into the wall behind it as Brenda stormed in. With wild eyes, and hair she looked over all the students looking for me. I quickly gathered all of my things and took the stairs two at a time as I tried to get down to her. The closer I got I could tell that she was crying. That she was still crying. Something bad had happened I just hoped it wasn't Sonny, or Jason. It turns out it was neither.

"Mom's hurt, she's hurt. No, no, no she's more than hurt she was shot. Oh my god Sam!" She clung to me as I reached her by the door. She hugged me hard, and I could tell that she didn't want to let go. Not now, not ever. I couldn't believe that mom had been shot, the news hadn't hit me at all. I couldn't' let them yet, Brenda was in shock, if I began panicking then neither one of us would make it to the hospital to see more or anything.

"Brenda come on, let's get out of here." I waited until she loosened her grip before un wrapping her arms from my waist and taking her hand. I walked us both out of the room and we walked quietly down the hall, our shoes making an eerie echo in the hall. "How did you find out that mom had been shot?"

She used her free hand to wipe her eyes, "It's all over the news, they believe that it's mob related."

"Do you know if they arrested anyone? Where's Jason, and Sonny?"

"I don't know Sonny isn't answering his phone, and I didn't call Jason." Brenda replied, she wasn't crying anymore, but I could tell that she could break at any moment. Brenda was stronger than this, but I guess that a mother's emotions progressed during the pregnancy. Especially when your mother had been shot.

I dug into my pocket and grabbed my phone, not calling Jason but calling the Port Charles hospital. I needed to get an update on my mom right now. I was trying to not cry but losing my mom wasn't something I could handle at this point of my life. When the hospital answered I told them my name, and my mother's and I was told that she had already been stabilized but she wasn't conscious and she was going to need surgery soon. And since she was unconscious they needed her daughters ' go head'. After I got off the phone with them, I let go of Brenda's hand and almost crumpled to the floor.

Just that fast I wouldn't have a mother, my baby, and niece or nephew wouldn't have a grandmother. In just a flash I could have lost the one person in my life who had stood by me my entire life. "What, Sam, what did they say?"

"That she's stabilized, she's fine for now. She's going to need surgery though." I told her, the tears I hadn't aloud to come out before ran down my face in near rivers. I needed to talk to Jason about this. It wasn't that hard to figure out that my mother was shot because of Jason and Sonny. I don't know why someone would target my family but they did. And they almost got what they wanted. My mom could get through almost anything though, and she did.

"Oh thank god!" Brenda sighed, leaning against the halls wall. Ignoring the students that passed through the halls staring weirdly at us.

I stood up with my bag of books, and took my phone back out. "Who are you calling?" Brenda asked, looking down at my phone.

"I'm calling Diane, I need to talk to her." I needed to talk to her about a few things actually.

"You aren't going to call Jason?"

"Not yet."

* * *

"Sam, what can I do for you?" Diane greeted me from behind her desk. Her office was big enough to fit her ego, and her desk was cleaned of clutter that proved she was never behind on her work.

"You haven't seen the news?" I asked suspiciously.

"I haven't had the time to, dear. Why?" I couldn't' believe that she was doing this. I was sure that she knew my mother had been shot, she was avoiding it because Sonny or Jason had called her and told her something that had to do with my mother being shot. And she couldn't tell me because of client confidentiality.

I closed the door behind myself, not caring that the door slamming shut made her flinch. "My mom, your best friend has been shot. She's fine right now, prepping for surgery as we speak but what's not fine is that you're lying. You have been watching the news because your client called you and told you that a murder might be tied to him. What I don't know is how? I mean if someone having tied to Sonny killed my mom then why not tell? So that my mom can get justice and Sonny's enemy can go to prison?" The questions were rhetorical knew she wouldn't answer them.

"Look I can't tell you anything Sam."

"Diane you just did! An enemy of Sonny and Jason shot my mom! And I'm just guessing here but the reason why they aren't snitching on whomever is because they have something on them that they can get arrested for." I was shouting, and angry. Angry that because of me my mom had gotten hurt. Obviously it wasn't exactly my fault but if I hadn't been with a criminal this wouldn't have happened to my mother.

"Look you contacted me to help your friend out, right? That's what I'm doing, your upset, I'm upset. She's my best friend do you truly believe I don't want to help put her killer in custody? I can't though, my hands are tied. Why don't you leave my office and call your boyfriend? He's the one who can answer your questions. Go."

* * *

"Baby? It's me Jason, I was watching the news, and I saw your mom...call me back." He left four similar voice messages on my phone after that. I wanted to call him back, but when I got my perspective back I couldn't' believe that he would keep something that big from me. If my family was in danger I was sure that Jason would warn me. My mind told me if I trusted Jason I would call him and ask him if he knew about my mom being in danger.

When I got back to my dormitory I called Jason back, he answered on the first ring. " Sam?"

"Yeah it's me."

"Why the hell haven't you been answering your phone? I thought something happened to you?"

"Why would you think that Jason?" I asked softly, lying on my back I rubbed my belly almost feeling my baby moving towards it. As to be comforted by it's mommy.

"What do you mean? You haven't answered your phone all damn day Samantha!" He yelled, and I knew I was in the wrong. Of course he would fear that something had happened to me.

"I'm sorry Jason, I am. And I'm even more sorry for asking this question but did you have any idea that my mom was in danger?" A feeling deep in my heart told me that he had an inkling hint that someone would be going after my mom.

"Fuck." He mumbled, "Baby listen, there's these new guys that just came to Port Charles they've been creating problems with us and the leader. A man named Greg has threatened almost everyone we know. Saying he was going to hurt them, we never thought he would go after your mom. Until it happened."

"Jason you should've told me this, my mom was shot!"

"Babe you don't know how guilty I feel about at that and you probably wouldn't believe me anyway. If I knew that Greg would go after your mom, I would've done everything I could to stop it. I didn't though, and the only reason the guy who actually did it hasn't been arrested is because they're good. And we can't say anything because we're linked to the mob, and Greg is...if we told them what we know we'll go to jail."

"So my mother's killer isn't going to jail, huh?" I asked bitterly, I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Not exactly, can you come over?" He asked wistfully.

"Yeah, I'm going to be on my way now."

When I got to Jason's house I was glad to see him, I was comforted by the hug he gave me when he came to my car as I drove up. The kiss he gave my lips as I clasped my hands around his neck. We broke away and walked hand and hand into the house. We went to the back of the house, outside. Sitting on the outside furniture I lied down on the chaise with Jason underneath me. One of his hands on my hip, and the on my stomach.

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked him nervously, I was scared of what he had to tell me.

"The guys who ordered the hit on your mom." My stomach clenched at the word ' hit'. "Are killing a lot of people that are innocent, who have nothing to do with the mob. Who never even done a bad thing in there life. Sonny and I have been have been thinking of a lot of of things to get rid of them without starting a mob war."

"So?"

"We have a way to pin everything on Greg, and his men."

I shook my head, "I don't want to know, I thought I would...I just can't"

"I'm getting out of this." He sighed tiredly.

"The Mob?"

"This isn't what I need in my life, I'm going to be a father, a husband. Having a family is what I should be focusing on." Hearing Jason say this was the greatest gift he could give his child. A life without danger, violence, and death. I turned around, and looked him directly in the eye. I needed him to say this again. I wanted to know if he was telling the truth.

"You mean it?"

He kissed my lips, my cheeks flushed by the heat of his lips. " Yes."

"Wait, did you say husband?"

He looked hurt, "You don't want to marry me?"

I slapped at his shoulder, "Of course I do, but I want a proposal!"

"Anything you want, you'll get from me." Jason said, wrapping his arms around me.

* * *

From my mother's hospital room we watched as Greg, and five of his men were being carried into the PCPD. They looked bewildered about how they had gotten there. And they refused to look at each other, I couldn't even guess the things they would say about each other in those interrogation rooms. My mom wasn't even looking at the screen. She was busy looking at a new collection magazine for Chanel.

"These shoes would look amazing on me." Mom mused, staring at the tallest heels I'd seen in my life

"Diane and you need to chill, you're going to grow old and have arthritis in your feet."

"Hush, now did you bring my Louboutin's?"

Instead of handing her the shoes I hugged her, tightly even though I knew she was looking at her shoe box over my shoulder.

* * *

_Ten Months Later..._

"Lila look at daddy, Lila." Jason called to our daughter. She was lying on our bed, in her yellow onesie staring at me. Smiling so sweetly, and angelically my heart swelled. She looked so much like the both of us. She had my hair, and my smile with Jason's eyes and intense concentration that came her way. I just had came back from school, and visiting my nephew, Alex that was named after our mother Alexis. Alex was a beautiful baby, he had dimples like Sonny and was developing the joyful attitude of Brenda.

Jason and I had been married for only two months, and I didn't feel the love I had for him wearing off any time soon. I loved being with him everyday, and coming home to him and my daughter. And when he was at work at the hospital I could barely wait for him to come home. It was like that for both of us, living and breathing for our child and each other, and our family and friends. I wouldn't wish for anything else.


End file.
